ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris (King of Fighters)
How Chris joined the Tourney His true origin is shrouded in mystery. At one point, he formed a rock band named CYS (consisting of the first letter in the name of each band member) with Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie, with him playing the drums. He, along with Yashiro and Shermie, entered the King of Fighters 1997 to form the New Face Team by individually defeating and stealing the invitations of the qualified Sports Team, having chosen to enter after the preliminaries were over. Chris fought Heavy D!, defeated him, and took his invitation to the tournament. Their initial goal for entering the tournament was due to Yashiro's grudge and desire to get revenge on Iori Yagami, the leader of a rival band that had surpassed them in popularity. Chris, Shermie and Yashiro themselves were originally unaware of their own Orochi heritage. As the tournament progressed, the Orochi blood within Chris and his friends awakened and they regained their memories of being three of the "Four Heavenly Kings". As loyal members of Orochi, they continued to gather power to resurrect Orochi. They kidnapped Yuki as a sacrifice for Orochi to regain his full potential and triggered the Riot of the Blood within Iori and Leona with their presence. Orochi returns to the world using Chris's body as the host but is re-sealed again by the Three Sacred Treasures: Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru. In the New Face team's ending, all three members sacrifice themselves in hopes of resurrecting Orochi. After being resurrected by the Genma demons, Chris is ordered to hunt down a warrior who might be a danger to them, Roberto Frois. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his hands behind his back. After the announcer calls his name Bursts two sets of flames as the camera zooms saying "Oh man...you look strong!" Special Moves Slide Touch (Neutral) Chris moves his hands together, then warps forward punching his opponent. Shooting Dancer: Thrust (Side) Chris dashes to his opponent and if close enough jams his elbow and does a thrusting punch. Hunting Air (Up) Chris does a jumping somersault into the air, kicking his foe with an energetic circle. Shooting Dancer: Step (Down) Chris dashes to his opponent and if close enough jams his elbow then jumps and kicks his opponent's face. Chain Slide Touch (Hyper Smash) Chris readies his left hand and dashes forward doing five hard palm slaps. If all of them hit, he can knock his opponent away. Twister Drive (Final Smash) Chris crouches and does two Hunting Air kicks, then finishes with a lifting kick. He then dashes back down afterwords. Victory Animations #Chris brushes his hair and dashes then says "Oh boy, I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight?" #Chris turns his back to the player and looks up into the sky, stating, "I wonder if it will be sunny again tomorrow?" #Chris smiles and says, "Yes; that was fun!" On-Screen Appearance Chris runs out of fire and says "C'mon; let's have some fun, my flames!" Trivia *Chris's rival is a Spanish Christian missionary with enhanced fists, Roberto Frois, and his second rival is Dozle Zabi's finest Mobile Armor, the MA-08 Big Zam. *Chris shares his English voice actress with Ling Xiaoyu, Wheelie Scooter, Annie Stoakes and Guila. *Chris shares his French voice actress with Riannon, Queen Sectonia, Anck-Su-Namun and Big Poe. *Chris shares his Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Kasumi Todoh, Saya Sasamiya, Sherry Blendy, I-No, Linkle and Milinda Brantini. *Chris shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Blue Mary, Jericho, Jillian and Diane. *Most people in the Tourney series, mainly Roberto Frois are suspicious of his evil alignment. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters